


Long Past Dawn

by Bell280705



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mauraders, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell280705/pseuds/Bell280705
Summary: Mauraders Era, This fic will be from Remus point of view. Hope Lupin died so lyall raised remus.slow burn.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Long Past Dawn

* * *

Chapter 1:Platform 9 and 3/4's

September 1971

it was early. Remus rubbed his hands over his face this was it , today was the day he would go to Kings cross Station and board the Hogwarts express. Remus was nervous he even felt that would be an under statement. He grabbed the Hogwarts letter from his bedside table rereading it over and over still in shock that he was allowed to go. For years he was told a someone like him would never get to go to Hogwarts of course this was only his fathers words as he was the only one who knew about his secret other than Dumbledore.

Sitting up he stretched carefully so as not to hurt himself more, it was only two days after the full moon but that one was especially bad he looked over at the fresh scars reminding him of what he was and what a disappointment he was to his father. Remus told himself that he would not make any friends at Hogwarts and to study really hard to show his father that he could do it but mostly Remus wanted Lyall lupin to be proud of him.

He got out of bed and got dressed for the day he was wearing a sweater and his favourite jeans it was very warm out still but remus was used to wearing sweaters all summer long he couldnt bear anyone to find his scars not like anyone payed him much attention but that was fine for remus he practically spent all summer in his garden reading books. Running a hand through his curly hair he grabbed his trunk packed with all he would need for Hogwarts he pulled it downstairs to leave at the door.

Walking into the kitchen Lyall was drinking coffee and reading the daily prophet, remus walked over and started to make himself breakfast, it wasnt that remus didnt have a good relationship with his dad but it has always been distant at most he knew what his dads job was and his views on werewolfs even tho he claims that it dosent matter what he is he loves him.

when they arrived at platform 9 and 3/4 remus couldnt help but feel excited and intimidated by the big crowd of people and most of all he felt alone as he watched all of the crying parents giving there children what looked to be bone crushing hugs while he stood there after a brief chat with his dad about behaving and most of all to keep his secret lyall just walked away. He cleared all thoughts out of his head and started walking onto the train he wanted to find an empty compartment so he could read for the journey , when he found one he quickly shut the door and put aside his trunk he sat down and let out a sigh he really couldnt care for crowds of people.

Just as he was about to start reading his book the compartment door swung open he looked up and saw a boy with dark hair that fell messy on his head the he smiled brightly that reached his eyes that were under his glasses and out stretched a hand im James,James potter and this is peter pettigrew from behind him another boy stood out he was smaller and had blonde hair he looked very anxious i looked at the boy who now i knew was James "all the other compartments were full would you mind if we sat in here" he spoke i took his hand and shrugged after all how bad could they be i took my book and began reading again.

James was still smiling as he walked inside putting his and peters trunks on the overhead compartment just as they were about to take a seat another boy with black hair and grey eyes burst through the door and shut it causing every one to look up sorry he said can i sit here i really dont want to sit with my cousins he explained frantically the boy called james said sure he quickly looked over to me still in shock of it all i just blinked and said sure as i was about to start reading for the third time while they all sat down the new boy exclaimed im Sirius Black and who are you im James potter and this is peter pettigrew Sirius looked at me expectantly Remus Lupin i replied. 

James and Sirius quickly got along as they shared a big interest in Quidditch a game remus didnt particularly like and never tried because he lived in a town full of muggles so he could never try without being seen, peter joined in when his opinion was necessary, "Im definetly going to be put into gryffindor what about you lot" i want to be in gryffindor but il probably be put in hufflepuff peter anxiously said, my family wants me in slytherin because every one from the noble house of black were slytherines for centurys sirius replied but who knows maybe i will break the tradition he said with a smirk , every one looked at me expectantly in truth i hadnt thought about it my self i supposed ravenclaw maybe because i like reading but that was it "ravenclaw" i replied going back to my book to show i wasnt interested in talking since i wasnt going to be making friends anyways. 

Remus excused himself getting up to get changed into his robes and parly just wanted to get away from james and sirius because they were very loud and annoying people remus stays away from , when he got back to the compartment it was when the train stopped indicating they arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
